my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - FAST TWIRLING SWISH, LONG
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SoundDogs Used In TV Shows * The Addams Family (1992 Series) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "Out Darn Spotlight.") * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers * Battle for Dream Island (Heard in a wide variety of episodes Like * Get in the Van (once) P to the Forth (once) Question Answerd (once) Get to the Top in 500 Steps (twice) Smooth Sailing in the Wake of a Phenomenon (once) * The Berenstain Bears (1985 TV Series) * The Berenstain Bears (2003 TV Series) (Heard twice in "Birthday Boy.") * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Bobby's World * BoBoiBoy (Heard once in "In Memory of Probe," "Fly to the Moon," "Robot Pango and Onion Monster," and "Protecting Earth Part 1." Heard twice in "Operation Cocoa.") * Bonkers * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Darkwing Duck * Dexter's Laboratory * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears * Dragon Tales (Heard once in "Under the Weather.") * DuckTales * The Flintstones * The Flintstone Kids * Godzilla (1978 TV Series) * Goof Troop * Grojband (Heard once in "Helmet.") * Harvey Street Kids * Heathcliff (1984 TV Series) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Heard often in "Helping Hand.") * Inspector Gadget (Low Pitched) * The Jetsons * The Little Mermaid: The Series * The Littles * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Mickey Mouse Works * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh * Phil of the Future * Pink Panther and Pals * Pinky Dinky Doo (Heard twice in "Pinky Dinky Doo and the Pizza Artist.") * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo * The Real Ghostbusters (Heard on the credits) * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rugrats (Normal and low-pitched edits) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! * Sonic Underground * SpongeBob SquarePants * Talespin * Teen Titans Go! * The Tom & Jerry Kids Show * Top Cat * Total Drama: Revenge of the Island * Totally Spies! * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * The Wiggles (Often used heavily for the movements the Wiggles' hands make.) * The Woody Woodpecker Show (1987 TV Series) (Heard in the Musical Miniatures.) * The Yogi Bear Show Shorts * Looney Tunes Cartoons (Shorts) (Only heard in 1967-1968 cartoons.) TV Specials * Yogi Bear / Ranger Smith: Boo Boo Runs Wild (1999) * Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meet the Groovie Goolies (1972) * A Garfield Christmas (1987) * Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) Movies * An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) * Inspector Gadget (1999) * Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) * Minions (2015) * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw * Quest for Camelot (1998) * Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) * Scooby-Doo and the Monster of Mexico (2003) * Scooby Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) Video Games PC: * Donald Duck in Maui Mallard (Video Game) * JumpStart 2nd Grade (1996) (Video Game) * Living Books: Harry and the Haunted House (1994) (Video Game) * Ultimate Writing and Creativity Center (Video Game) PlayStation: * Crash Bash (Video Game) PlayStation 2: *SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (2003) (Video Game) (Heard once in a high pitch.) Xbox: *SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (2003) (Video Game) (Heard once in a high pitch.) Nintendo GameCube: *SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom (2003) (Video Game) (Heard once in a high pitch.) Sega Genesis: * Donald Duck in Maui Mallard (Video Game) Nintendo Switch: * Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle Videos * Look Mom! I Have Good Manners (2004) (Videos) Commercials * Cheetos Commercials (2001-2002) (Heard in the "Cool Cat" commercial.) * Furby: Ain't No Furby Like Mine (2000) * Lunchables Brigade Commercials Bumpers * Fox Family - The "You Belong" Song (1998) (Heard once in a high pitch.) DVD Menus UK * 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment - The Simpsons: Complete Series 2 (2002) * Universal Pictures UK - Korasho: Volume 2 (2003) Previews * Fox Kids Video Preview (1997) (Previews) Theme Parks * Muppet*Vision 3D (Theme Parks) (Heard once in the "Pre-Show" only.) * Shrek 4D (Theme Parks) Promos USA: * Disney Channel Promo: A Boy Named Charlie Brown (1993) * Disney Channel Promo: Snoopy's Birthday Weekend (1996) * Kellogg's Rice Krispies "The Wonderful World of Pop" Promo * The Magical World of Disney: The Chipmunk Adventure/An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1997) (Promos) * Wizards of Waverly Place (Promos) Trailers * Beethoven's 4th (2001) (Trailers) * Toy Story (1995) (Trailers) TV Spots * Toy Story (1995) (TV Spots) Miscellaneous * Zoog Disney (Miscellaneous) Anime * D.N.Angel (High Pitched) * Kill Me Baby * Kiratto Pri☆Chan * Mob Psycho 100 * My Hero Academia * Toradora! * Watamote Image Gallery Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - FAST TWIRLING SWISH, LONG/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Category:Pages with broken file links